


Somehow

by creepy_shetan



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Companion Piece, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert, after destroying his empire. Companion to "Newsworthy."</p><p>(Originally posted 2012/8/1 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



The decision to break up an empire should be difficult, painful, and messy.

For Robert Fischer, it's simple, logical, and right.

The one question that follows him wherever he goes from that day onward: _why?_

For months, years, Robert only says: _it's not who I am._

The most common follow-up: _what would your father say?_

Robert always answers: _it's not what he wanted for me._

The occasional brave fool, undeterred by clear blue eyes daring anyone to try to tell him otherwise, continues the inquiry: _do you ever regret it?_

Robert states with confidence, intensity, and finality: _I regret nothing._

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, any, Somehow, we learn who we really are and then we live that decision.  
> The theme: Decisions  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/287873.html?thread=54126209#t54126209).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
